Memorias Recuperadas
by Lerato
Summary: Los miembros de Org.13 pronto descubrirán algunas claves de su pasado. Xemnas envía a Saïx a investigar al Jardín Radiante sobre algunas pistas que pueden darle respuestas sobre sí y los demás.Historia narrada desde el punto de vista de todos.Yaoi y Lemon


Su brillo inmenso, él perdía sus ojos y su mente en ese resplandor, y al mismo tiempo olvidaba todo. Ya no había más dolor, incluso se olvidaba el eco de un corazón que ya no latía, un eco que no le permitía estar en paz cuando le prestaba atención. La luz del cielo que encerraba una promesa era quizá lo único que paliaba ese paradójico sufrimiento de no tener corazón, de no sentir. Y es que acaso no sentir era un sufrimiento inenarrable en sí mismo.

El vacío doloroso de la insensibilidad… no importaba que mundos y vidas se destruyeran frente a sus ojos, el no sentía nada. Miraba los corazones, dirigiéndose hacia el más grande y puro, el corazón de los mundos. Pequeñas luces, como luciérnagas rojas, atraídas a la luz más cautivadora del universo, todas elevándose suavemente ante sus ojos inexpresivos.

Alguna vez su nombre fue Xehanort, y sus primeros recuerdos fueron el rostro y las enseñanzas de su mentor, Ansem El Sabio. Pero ahora ya nada de eso importaba, ya nada significaban para él las memorias que aún conservaba, mucho menos importaban las que se habían desvanecido antes de despertar en aquel lugar conocido como "El Jardín Radiante".

¿Qué tan sabio era en realidad Ansem, al abandonar la investigación? En aquel entonces, ya habían avanzado mucho y las consecuencias eran prácticamente irreversibles. ¿Por qué renunciar a algo tan importante cuando ya no había marcha atrás? Si se llegaba al conocimiento del corazón de cada mundo, y del más grande de los corazones, ¿No sería cualquier efecto, algo mínimo comparado con el poder y la gloria de lo que descubrirían?...

Consideraba que la cobardía se había apoderado de su maestro, y él siendo el más avanzado de sus discípulos, no iba a permitir que todo se quedara como si nada. El Sabio del Jardín Radiante era en realidad un cobarde. Entonces él, superando al maestro, decidió sobrepasar todas las barreras. ¿No era acaso ese el principio de todo gran descubrimiento? Ir más allá de lo imaginable.

Conocer la oscuridad, como el principio de la fuerza más grande, la luz como fuerza contraria…todo eso le fascinaba, y tal fue el encanto en el que se sumergieron él y sus compañeros Even, Dilan, Braig, Ienzo y Elaeus, que todos terminaron consumidos.

¿Consumidos?...se preguntaba él. No. Llegó el fin de todas las cosas, de sus personas como ellos las recordaban. Llegó la oscuridad, pero también llegó el poder. Y del corazón y su palpitar, del sentir, no quedó nada.

Y comenzaba a cuestionarse, ¿En realidad, qué tan sabio había sido él para haber llegado a pagar el precio más caro?...Finalmente esas eran consideraciones que ya no valían la pena ni siquiera tomar. Pero ese conocimiento sobre el corazón, sobre su origen y destino, sobre la luz y la oscuridad cobijando los mundos e interactuando con ellos, sin duda le habían costado más de lo que él se hubiera imaginado.

Lo único que importaba era completar Kingdom Hearts, que era el nombre que los sabios antiguos le habían dado al corazón del universo, para volver a tener el propio. Y su meta, al ser un incorpóreo y manejar el poder de la oscuridad, era formar una nueva generación de seres completos, en todos los sentidos. Por ello reunió a sus compañeros después de la oscuridad, les dio nuevo nombre, les enseñó a usar sus poderes como él solo había aprendido. Entonces nació la Organización XIII…

¿Qué tan sabio había sido, qué tan sabio era, cuando aún quedaban tantas preguntas? ¿Cuál era el propósito de existir de los Incorpóreos, cascarones sin corazón? Y el origen de seres como él, era lo que aún lo intrigaba. ¿Cómo podían conservar resquicios de emociones pasadas, y apariencias humanas, sin degradarse a ser unos meros engendros, como todos los que rodeaban su castillo?...porque todos los miembros de la organización, de una u otra forma, conservaban la sombra de alguna emoción, que no de un sentimiento.

Axel, por ejemplo, se sintió devastado cuando Roxas abandonó la organización. Como si algo le hubiera faltado además de su corazón. O Demyx, que daba claras muestras de copias de emociones como el miedo o la alegría…pero él, el primero de los incorpóreos, no sentía nada. Tal vez la única sombra, tenue y vaga de una emoción, era la Ira…

Y aún observaba a sus subordinados, y se sorprendía de algunas de sus reacciones. Uno de ellos, era sin duda alguna su segundo al mando. Saïx, desde que entró como el primer incorpóreo que se unió a la organización fuera de aquellos que habían sido sus compañeros, le entregó su más profunda lealtad. Sin preguntar, sin exigir. Solamente seguía sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, con profunda fe en su causa.

Sonrió. Saïx, a pesar del inicial rechazo de los cinco originales, pronto empezó a escalar en rango. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de demostrarles que él tenía tanta fuerza como ellos. Sus poderes provenían de la luna, como los legendarios hombre lobo, y poco después se ganó el apodo de "Berserker", como aquellos guerreros míticos que entraban en euforia en la guerra, inspirados por su deidad. Saïx podía ser el más fiero de la organización, el inmisericorde. Pero contrario a las burlas o comentarios velados de sus compañeros, el no era salvaje siempre.

Era extremadamente inteligente, astuto. Sabía qué decir y cómo tratar a sus enemigos y desarmarlos sin necesidad de hacer uso de su espada Claymore, sin invocar el poder de la luna.

Volvió a sonreír. Saïx era su hombre más confiable. Era al único al que le permitía dirigirse a él de frente. Al único al que le permitía llamarlo por su nombre actual: Xemnas.

Su nombre: qué ironía. El anagrama del nombre de su maestro, era lo más correcto decir. El mismo que su Sincorazón tomó para construir su propio sueño, sueño que le permitió a él crear un nuevo Kingdom Hearts una vez sellado el anterior. Cuando llegó el portador de la llave espada y destruyó al falso Ansem, él perdió una mitad dispersa de su ser, pero ganó un corazón que alimentaba al de los mundos. Si todo se cumplía como él lo esperaba, esa parte suya regresaría a él, y estaría completo nuevamente y para siempre.

–Xemnas, mi señor.

Finalmente, esa voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Quizá era la única cosa que quizá podía hacerlo, y en secreto lo agradecía a su sirviente, al mismo tiempo que le abría a más preguntas, sobre el por qué.

– ¿Qué sucede, número VII?

–Quería conocer sus instrucciones.

–Mh…–Xemnas no se atrevía a voltear su rostro hacia el de su subordinado. Si lo hacía inevitablemente le miraría a los ojos, y entonces, se perdería en los lagos amarillos de la mirada de su segundo al mando. – ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?...—dijo mirando nuevamente hacia Kingdom Hearts, como si quisiera restarle la importancia que en realidad le daba al hecho de que el otro estuviera en el mismo lugar.

–Llegué aquí hace…–El Berserker pareció dudar un momento, como si no supiera en realidad contestar, como si no tuviera una respuesta efectiva qué darle a su superior porque no se había tomado la molestia en medir el tiempo. Solamente había llegado allí, y se había quedado observando a Xemnas hasta el momento en el que decidió hablarle. –Hace algunos minutos.

La voz de Saïx sonó extrañamente vacilante y Xemnas no lo pasó por alto. ¿Acaso era que su segundo al mando podía contemplarlo sin hablar, por un largo rato…sin mover un músculo, con respiración tan pausada que no podía escucharla? ¿Por qué lo hacía?...

–He escuchado sobre información interesante venida desde el Jardín Radiante. Ignoro qué importancia tiene sobre la Organización, pero es preciso que vayas a investigar, pues puede llegar a comprometer la existencia o la lealtad de alguno de nosotros. Tengo…ya tengo suficiente con Axel y sus estupideces.

Saïx asintió suavemente, como siempre, sin contestar ni hablar más de lo necesario.

–Número VII. ¿No vas a cuestionarme por qué te envío a ti y no a alguien más?...

–No tengo la necesidad de hacerlo, mi señor. Sus razones no deben ser de mi incumbencia.

–Pues bien, te lo diré de cualquier manera–Xemnas finalmente decidió darse la vuelta y ver a su subordinado de frente, caminando un par de pasos hacia él–. En el sitio a donde te mandaré, recuerdo que el viejo Ansem me encontró. Son recuerdos borrosos, y seguramente irrelevantes. Pero no quiero ni pretendo confiarle a nadie más esta misión de investigación porque tú eres el mejor de mis hombres, y sé que lo que sea que encuentres me lo dirás y esa información no saldrá de nosotros dos.

El incorpóreo de cabello azul se quedó inmóvil. Acaso su cara mostraba una vaga copia de la expresión facial de la sorpresa. Xemnas sonrió, de algún modo complacido. Saïx finalmente hizo una reverencia. A él ciertamente, en el fondo de su ser, le causaba placer que Xemnas le tuviera esa confianza (acaso confidencia) a pesar de no pertenecer al que fuera su grupo de compañeros.

–Gracias, mi amo. No le decepcionaré. Vendré en cuanto tenga noticias.

Un portal oscuro se abrió, y Saïx haciendo una nueva reverencia, desapareció en él. Xemnas por un momento permaneció silencioso, preguntándose por qué tenía esas consideraciones con el número VII. Su número VII.

4


End file.
